Addendum
by AlpheccaBorealis
Summary: Una conversación entre Danny y Lori sobre las relaciones entre guías, centinelas y el futuro. [Dentro del Universo de Paradoxa, Sentinel AU, OS]


**Addendum**

Danny hizo una doble toma cuando vio a un felino mediano junto a Lori, en la puerta del despacho de Rachel. Steve no estaba en ningún lugar que pudiera verlo pero sabía que lo estaba esperando porque los dos habían llegado juntos.

—¿Sabes? Siempre que alguien comentaba la idea que cada guía tiene su centinela, el perfecto complemento, me gustaba imaginar cómo sería mi centinela —comentó Lori, una vez que él entró en su campo de visión—. Y el mío nunca se pareció a Steve.

Danny la miró. No estaba seguro de cómo no sentirse mal por ella en vista que la pérdida de Lori sería su ganancia. Steve podría ser exasperante y sin duda todavía tenía un largo camino para estar bien en sus ojos pero Danny nunca había sentido algo parecido a lo que pasaba con Steve. Tan difícil como era el centinela estoico, Danny nunca había tenido una conexión tan tangible con otra persona. Había estado dispuesto a ignorar esa conexión por la palabra de su amigo, por pensarla más unilateral de lo que era.

—Eso es… algo bueno, ¿no?

Lori se rio. No era un sonido feliz pero había algo de diversión genuina en su risa.

—Nos dijeron que éramos muy compatibles, una pareja casi ideal —Danny estaba seguro que no había imaginado la forma en la que su voz tembló con el _«casi»_—. Tengo buen entrenamiento y predisposición. Que estemos incluso en el mismo nivel era positivo. Y aún así, Maddox no pensaba que Steve sería mi centinela… Creo que eso me preparó un poco. Conocerte fue lo que lo definió. Es un poco- Es obvio que hay algo entre ustedes dos.

Lori le pasó una mano por el lomo al felino que la acompañaba, «Maddox». A Danny no dejaba de asombrarle lo humanos que se veían los ojos de los animales que se había encontrado tanto en el plano espiritual como en la realidad. Los de Maddox, a pesar de la dureza en algunas palabras de Lori, estaban llenos de bondad y simpatía.

—Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa. Ni, como le dije antes a Steve, de él —dijo Lori. Danny se mordió la lengua—. No, de verdad. Estoy segura que no habríamos podido vincularnos de todos modos. Sin duda la genética estaba allí, pero faltaba todo lo demás. No puedes sostener una pareja si falta lo más importante.

Lori lo estudió por un extenso período de tiempo.

—Suele decirse que una unión debe incluir _todos_ los aspectos. Eso depende y cambia de persona a persona. La confianza es imprescindible, es la conexión que tiene que existir _necesariamente_. Hay un buen porcentaje de vínculos platónicos que funcionan porque tienen esas cosas. Imagino que Steve buscaba algo parecido conmigo. Pero él ya tenía eso con alguien más.

La mecánica era bastante simple, en efecto. Con un guía y un centinela del mismo nivel se tenía una base bastante estable para la vinculación.

De todos modos, como en todas las cosas que estaban relacionadas con las personas y sus complejidades, habían existido casos de abuso a lo largo de la historia. La Fundación había ampliado los horizontes básicos a tal punto que una unión guía—centinela parecía mucho más a una simbiosis. Se habían enfocado especialmente en encontrar un ideal, una semblanza de lo que Ellison y Sandburg habían sido. No contemplaba solamente la reacción inicial entre los dos, que dependía de lo genético, sino también pesaban otras características más emocionales. La confianza mutua, por ejemplo, era más importante que la atracción. Si tenías ambos, eras afortunado.

Lori tal vez no habría tenido oportunidad. Le sorprendía que se lo estuviese tomando tan bien.

—¿Vas a quedarte en Hawái? —preguntó en medio de un incómodo silencio.

Ella lo miró con intriga a través de sus largas pestañas.

—¿No te molestaría?

El pensamiento decididamente no lo hacía feliz en absoluto y una parte de él decía que debería actuar acorde... pero Lori le gustaba y ella no tenía la culpa de ser compatible con Steve. La verdad, ella era la menos responsable de todo el lío que había armado el centinela alrededor de ellos.

—No —respondió. La mirada de ella reflejó puro escepticismo y su resolución se derrumbó—. Bueno, tal vez un poco. Al principio. Me acostumbraré.

Ella rio nuevamente.

—Eso pensé —dijo, a sabiendas—. Mi lugar no es aquí, de todos modos. Simplemente vine por la oportunidad. Mi familia está en el continente. Y además...

Lori cambió su atención a Maddox.

—¿Qué?

—Hay una centinela en DC que entró en línea hace unos días —murmuró, renuente—. Maddox cree que deberíamos ir.

Danny alzó las cejas. —¿Hay un nuevo centinela en Washington DC?

Lori asintió, su mirada un poco perdida.

—Agente de NCIS, al parecer.

Danny parpadeó otra vez. Cada vez que pensaba en NCIS, él se encontraba pensando en el infame Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Habían coincidido en un caso cuando Danny todavía era policía. Era intimidante, y tan honorable como silencioso. Se preguntó que diría si supiera que Danny terminó uniéndose al FBI.

Se preguntó, especialmente, si él sería el centinela. Había tenido bastantes aptitudes para serlo.

—¿Ya tienes su información?

La mirada de Lori volvió a posarse en él. —¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ofrecerte a ir? No creo que Steve sería feliz con eso... Acaba de decirme que él quiere vincularse contigo una vez que puedas actuar como guía oficial.

Danny se sonrojó. Lori sonrió.

—Lo siento... No puedes apagar a un investigador. Conozco a algunos agentes de NCIS-

—Puede que la conozcas, aunque no lo creo. Ella fue oficial de enlace con Mossad —Danny frunció el ceño, porque no, definitivamente no le sonaba. Lori miró su reloj de pulsera por un minuto—. Tengo que irme. Cosas que empacar, llamadas que hacer... Ha sido _interesante_ pasar este tiempo en Hawái.

Le dio la impresión que ella no podía alejarse lo suficientemente rápido de él, del centro, de la oportunidad cenicienta. Quizá podría superar la situación con gracia, pero eso no quería decir que el rechazo no doliese. Danny esperaba que ella tuviera suerte con esta nueva guía misteriosa, quién quiera que fuese.


End file.
